


Fistful of Silence

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: The Black Garden had given neither him nor Tevis what they had hoped for.





	Fistful of Silence

Tevis was gone.

The Black Garden was cleared.

He still hurt. He wasn't sure which hurt more.

He wished he could look Cayde in the eye and tell him he's sorry. Could look at Shiro and tell him he should have been faster, but he wasn't. 

Could look himself in the mirror and accept that he'd failed his friend and mentor. 

The Black Garden had given neither Tevis nor him what they had hoped for. 

Instead his legs where dangling over the Tower's edge and he stared at the Traveler. And Tevis wasn't there. 

Mia was perched on his shoulder, she was quiet. Sometimes she nudged into his neck. It was a small comfort.

Cayde came looking for him some time before dawn. He stood next to Feros and said nothing.

The silence felt too much like accusation. It was crushing him.

But the Gunsliger held him back when he tried to leave, clutching his shoulder almost desperately. He couldn't bare to look at his Vanguard. 

"You are one of Us, I know it hurts. Let it hurt. Let it make you better. You can find a better way." 

He clang to Cayde's cloak (Andal's cloak, he knew), shaking and for the first time in this life wished he knew how it felt to cry.

(Later, much later, he would remember Cayde clutching back at Feros' own cloak, and the fine tremors at Cayde's spine. It would bring him very little peace of mind.)

Shiro found them in a pile on the ledge, heads bowed, hoods drawn too low. They pulled him down and they watched the sky change colours together.

Shiro-4 went back to Felwinter's Peak soon after. Cayde-6 lingered, but he had to go back to the rest of the Vanguard.

Feros-8 hardly moved until people started walking around the Tower, everyday life starting again. Then he went back to Wilds.

He was a Nightstalker through and through. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna cry
> 
> i wanna hug fee, like, a big cuddly hug q.q


End file.
